The present invention relates generally to axial-split pin tumbler-like lock mechanisms of the "pop-out" type, which include a bolt holder forming part of the lock mechanism and a lock bolt mounted in the holder and adapted to project laterally outwardly from the lock for locking purposes.
A lock of the type of the present invention is disclosed in Scherbing U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,211 which is particularly suitable for use in handle locks of the type frequently employed on vending machine cabinets and the like. Such a lock, includes a tubular casing which receives the cylindrical body of a "pop-out" rotatable handle. The cylinder lock is mounted in the handle body, and it operates a lock bolt which projects laterally to secure the handle body to the cylinder casing. Operation of the cylinder lock by a proper key moves the lock bolt into a retracted unlocking position, which releases the handle, so that it pops out of the casing under spring pressure and may be turned for opening a cabinet door or the like.
In the aforesaid prior Scherbing U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,211 there is disclosed and claimed an arrangement where the bolt holder was formed integrally with the stationary sleeve such as by molding to reduce the number of parts and manufacturing operations, as well as to render assembly faster and more economical. While that arrangement of the aforementioned patent did overcome the problems associated with previous multiple part lock mechanisms employed in handle locks, there was no real versatility for optional features which could be included, such as by construction, it was limited to at most a seven-pin tumbler lock arrangement. In addition, by utilizing a one piece molded sleeve and bolt holder part, limitations as to the strength of the material used for the entire part necessitated by the bolt holder portion did not lend itself to solving sticking problems due to moisture formation and freezing under extremely cold conditions.
Finally, the use of the single large staking pin passing through the cylinder and into the sleeve inhibits the maximum number of pin tumblers and the large pin interferes with providing an arrangement for foiling use of lock pullers.